Persons with diabetes have difficulty regulating blood glucose levels in their bodies. As a consequence, many of these persons carry specialized electronic meters, called blood glucose meters, which allow them to periodically measure their glucose levels and take appropriate action, such as administering insulin. These persons may also carry with them a portable communication device, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, a tablet or similar device. People often rely on their portable communication device as the primary means for planning, scheduling and communicating with others. As a result, most portable communication devices are equipped with sophisticated software which provides user-friendly means for viewing and inputting data. Accordingly, a person with diabetes may wish to wirelessly transmit the results of a blood glucose measurement from their glucose meter to their portable communication device in order, for example, to display, analyze or report on the data.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop improved techniques for transferring blood glucose measures from a glucose meter automatically via a wireless data link to a diabetes management application residing on a portable communication device.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.